He has his mother's eyes
by MsBasilisk
Summary: Snape gets a visit from Lily who makes him promise to look after her son. Snape expects to find a mini James Potter but is shocked when all he finds is a young abused boy who is nothing like his father. This is my first ever fanfic! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction. I know it's not well written and I would appreciate constructive criticism. Snape is kind of OOC in this but only towards Harry. He's still the sarcastic Snape to everyone else. So, please review this. It would mean the world to me.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Snape stood in an empty field. He was alone, wandering around._  
><em>"Sev?" a voice behind him said quietly.<em>  
><em>Snape whirled around, finding a pair of gorgeous green eyes looking at him. The same pair of eyes he had missed for seven years.<em>  
><em>" Lily! Is it really you?" Snape asked, voice shaking. She started to walk towards him, grinning.<em>  
><em>"Yes Sev, it's me. Did you miss me?" Lily asked while pulling him into a hug.<em>  
><em>" Of course I've missed you Lily! I can't believe it's really you..." He started to break down in tears. "It's all my fault! I practically killed you. I should be dead instead of you. Your son..."<em>  
><em>"Oh Sevvy, it's not your fault. Don't ever think that. We died to protect Harry." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. Snape could barely look at those green eyes. It hurt too much.<em>  
><em>"That's actually why I'm here. Harry needs someone to love and care for him. He needs you Sev."<em>  
><em>"Hmmph, he's living with your lovely sister." Snape sneered" He doesn't need the man who caused his parents' death."<em>  
><em>"Sev! Stop saying that! It's not your fault. And Harry does need you. They're abusing him Sev. I can't take it. My own sister..." Lily started to look lost and her eyes filled with tears.<em>  
><em>"Lily? What do you want me to do? They're his legal guardians "<em>  
><em>"Please. Please just visit him. Tell him what happened to us. Show him- show him that there are people who love and care for him."<em>  
><em>"But... But he's Potter's son. How can I possibly..." Snape was at a loss for words. How could Lily expect him to care for that arrogant Potter's spawn? After all the trouble and pain he caused him. And as soon as he thought that, James Potter himself began to materialise right in front of him.<em>  
><em>"Severus, I'm so sorry. I was a complete prat to you in school. But please don't take it out on my son."<em>  
><em>Snape just stared at the man who made his life hell. Lily hugged him tightly again and tears began to trail down Snape's cheeks.<em>  
><em>"Please Snape. Do it for me." Lily whispered.<em>  
><em>"I-I promise. I will." Snape said sighing deeply.<em>  
><em>She pulled away and began to walk in the opposite direction with James at her side.<em>  
><em>"But where are they staying?" Snape shouted after Lily and James who started to fade.<em>  
><em>"Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey..." Lily said, her voice distant "Please help him Sev..."<em>  
><em>And then they were gone. <em>  
>Snape paced around his room, arms folded tightly to his chest, thinking about the wild dream he just had. His dream had confused him even though it was obvious what he was supposed to do. The thing was, should he do it?<br>_ Well, of course you should! He's Lily's son! She said he needed you. They're abusing him_! The voice in his head sounded exasperated.  
>Were they really abusing him? Petunia was never the nicest person but could she really be capable of child abuse? Snape sighed and slumped down into a chair. He had to check on Harry. He had to do it for Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape stood in front of Number four Privet Drive, arms folded. He tugged at his muggle clothes. Dear Merlin, those clothes were bloody uncomfortable.<br>Just as he knocked on the door, he heard the sound of running water and tuneless humming. He was about to walk in the direction of the noise when he heard loud thundering  
>footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened and a rather round boy who looked to be around seven glared at Snape. Snape, of course, glared back.<br>"Who're you and whadduya want?" the boy asked, mouth full of food. Snape looked disgusted and rolled his eyes.  
>"Learn some manners you dunderhead" Snape said icily " I wish to speak with Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter."<br>The round boy just turned around and shouted " MUM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"  
>Snape resisted the urge to smack the back of the boy's head. He waited in the doorway with his arms folded.<br>"Duddykins, if it's those sales people again, tell them we don't want to- YOU!" Petunia Dursley saw Snape and recognised him immediately.  
>"Get out! Get out of my house you filthy freak! And don't you dare set foot in this house ever again!"<br>"Oh Petunia, it's nice to see you too." Snape replied dripping with sarcasm. "Sadly, I'm not here to catch up with you. Where is Harry?"  
>"Did you hear me? GET OUT!"<br>Snape tutted. "Now now, Tuney, you don't want me to get angry do you? I won't be responsible for any accidents" Snape's gaze flickered to Dudley who was staring in shock. Petunia looked terrified and ran in front of Dudley.  
>"Don't you dare hurt my Duddykins!"<br>"I won't if you let me speak to Harry. Now, where is he?"  
>"You're lucky Vernon isn't here. He'd beat you to a pulp."<br>"I'd like to see him try." He sneered. "Now, where is Harry? I don't like having to repeat myself, Tuney."  
>"H-he's outside in the garden. I'll get the boy. Dudley, go to your room and stay there! Do not come down."<br>Dudley practically ran up the stairs, obviously terrified of Snape who glared at him. Petunia walked into the kitchen and went out the back door.  
>Snape, still standing in the doorway heard the water hose outside stop and something that sounded awfully like a slap.<br>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overwater the flowers! I swear!" a scared voice said.  
>"Just come here you stupid boy! There's someone here to see you. He knew your freak of a mother."<br>Snape's jaw tensed at her words. She still hated Lily even though she was dead. Disgusting woman.  
>The back door opened and Petunia walked through, pulling the ear of the skinniest child Severus had ever took one step in and Petunia shrieked.<br>"Stay out! I don't want filth in here."  
>"Oh but Tuney, I was so hoping we could have a nice little chat over tea." Snape smirked at her angry yet scared expression.<br>"The boy's not allowed to eat before seven." She gave Harry a shake and he let out a small whimper, staring down at the floor. Snape could tell what Lily meant when she said he was abused. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was severely underweight and he had bruises all over his arms. He was wearing an old shirt that looked like it was meant for someone more than twice his size.  
>"No? Well, maybe I could take him out for tea. I have a lot to discuss with him. If that is okay with Harry of course." Snape had spoken in his usual drawl but inside he was nervous. He had promised Lily he would care for him but what if the boy didn't want his care? He knew how abused boys minds worked. They build a wall around themselves and will do as much as they can to prevent it from coming down.<br>Petunia just stared, confusion spreading on her face.  
>"Why are you doing this? You and Lily weren't talking to each other when she died. Why do you care what happens to him?" Harry flinched at his mother's name and Snape sighed.<br>"I promised her. That's all I can say. "He took a deep breath." Harry would you like to come to this nice café near here? There are some things I would like to talk to you about."  
>He nodded his head slightly then said quietly "You knew my mum?"<br>"Yes, Harry, I knew her since we were kids. Do you want to know about her? I can tell you once we get to the café."  
>Slowly, Harry nodded his head. Petunia hit the back of his head causing another whimper to escape his lips.<br>"You are not going with this freak." she hissed "Go to your cupboard now."  
>Snape was furious. How dare she treat a child like a dog?<br>"I didn't want to do this Petunia but you leave me no choice." Snape's right hand reached into his left sleeve and pulled his wand out. Petunia shrieked at the sight of his wand. Harry who was still staring at the floor seemed to think her shriek was the start of a violent outburst and fell to the ground, clutching his legs and shaking.  
>Merlin, this boy must be really traumatised.<br>" Go! I'll take care of the boy since you're obviously incapable of doing so. I shall bring him out and tell him everything you refuse to. I'll bring him back later and Vernon better be here as well." Snape hissed, voice full of loathing.  
>After Petunia ran upstairs to her 'Duddykins', Snape went over to Harry who was still shaking on the floor and crying.<br>"Aunt Petunia, I'm so sorry! I'm so useless. Please don't hit me." Harry pleaded." Harry, don't worry. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I will not hurt you and neither will your aunt. Not anymore." Snape whispered soothingly while rubbing his back.  
>Harry stopped whimpering and shaking. His breathing seemed to slow down but his face flushed with embarrassment.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Mr Snape. I didn't mean to cry."  
>"It's quite understandable Harry. Your aunt is a horrible woman." This got a weak laugh from Harry.<br>"Harry, how about we go to that café and I tell you all about your mother?"  
>"Bu-but Aunt Petunia said I couldn't. "<br>Snape sneered."Don't you worry about your aunt. We shall go now if that is okay with you?" Harry nodded and started to get up.  
>He breathed a sigh of relief. So far, things seemed to be going well despite Harry's breakdown. He stood up and took Harry's tiny hand in his causing Harry to finally look up at him. Snape felt the wind knocked out of him. His eyes... He really did have Lily's eyes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all those who favourited and followed this story. This chapter isn't really that good as it's almost three in the morning so some parts might not make sense :x. Please tell me any mistakes or suggestions on how I can improve this chapter and I will change it as soon as I am not sleep deprived. I have also written two one shots. One is George talking/ writing to Fred on their birthday and the other is Dumbledore and Severus looking into the Mirror of Erised. Please read these and tell me how I can improve as well. Thank you so much for reading this story. Xx :D**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat across Harry in a quaint café, stirring his tea nervously. He could not believe he was attempting to be kind to the son of the man who made his life a misery.<br>__But he's also Lily's son. Be nice to him.__The voice in his head reminded him.  
>Severus sighed. He had to admit, the boy resembled that Potter but he was nothing like him. James Potter strutted around arrogantly and always had a smug expression on his face but Harry just looked frightened of everything.<br>Harry looked up at him with those emerald eyes of his. His eyes were full of sadness and pain. All Severus could think about was seeing Lily's eyes, full of sadness and pain, when he called her that horrid word. Looking into those all too familiar eyes caused an ache in his chest.  
>Trying to bear with the pain, Severus put his cup of tea down and looked at Harry seriously. How much did those imbeciles tell him about magic? Did they even tell him anything at all?<br>"Now Harry, what has your aunt and uncle told you about your parents?" Severus asked slowly. He watched Harry intently, waiting for his reaction but he just looked at Severus with a blank expression.  
>"They were drunkards. They were driving when they hit another car." Harry said softly.<br>Severus stared in shock. __Drunks___? _Lily never touched a drop of alcohol in her life. How dare those morons not tell him the truth!  
>Severus tried to keep his anger under control. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, counting to twenty.<br>When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Harry clutching his stomach and biting his lip. He was confused but it did not take long for him to realise why Harry was doing that.  
>"Harry, are you hungry?" Severus asked. He wanted to hit himself in the head. He was so bloody stupid! The poor child was starved and he did not think to buy him food!<br>Harry slowly nodded and Severus sighed.  
>"Why didn't you say anything? Would you like some crumpets or cake?" Severus asked in an unusually gentle tone. He was surprised and raised an eyebrow when Harry shook his head furiously.<p>

"I don't deserve food, Mr Snape. I'm a freak and a waste of space." Harry said, monotonously. He said it in such a matter-of-fact way that it was obvious he was taught to repeat it whenever someone offered food.

"Harry, you are not a freak. Do not listen to what those idiots tell you. Now, shall we get you a slice of blueberry cake?" Severus said in a tone that meant "_Don't even try to argue"._

Harry nodded slowly and continued to bite his lip. Severus got up to the counter and ordered a slice of cake, all while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>Severus returned to the table, holding a plate in his hand. He placed it in front of Harry and ordered him to eat. Harry picked up his fork and winced as pain shot through his hand when he bent his fingers. Severus noticed but decide not to comment on it yet.<br>"Harry, has your aunt or uncle ever talked about magic?" He asked, watching him carefully for any unusual reaction and yes, there was one. Harry's head shot up and stared at him, terrified. He started to shake and dropped his fork.  
>"N-no, there's no such t-thing as m-magic. T-there's no such t-thing as m-magic. There's n-no such thing as m-magic." Harry stuttered, repeating it over and over again. His eyes started to glaze over as he continued to repeat it.<br>" Harry! Calm down, please." Severus hurried and got up. He carried Harry and patted his back, whispering in his ear. Harry weighed practically nothing and he continued to shake in Severus' , what did they do to him?  
>Other patrons were turning to look at them and Severus decided it would be best for them to leave and return to the Dursleys house. They left the cafe and he had no choice but to apparate near the Dursleys house.<br>Harry's shaking stopped abruptly and he looked up at Severus and their surroundings.  
>"How did we get here so fast?" Harry asked, confused.<br>"I shall explain it to you once we are in the house." Severus and Harry were already in front of Number four of Privet Drive. Severus put him down and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, are you feeling better now? I'm going to have to talk your aunt and uncle when we go in, alright?" Severus said, in a somewhat calming voice.  
>Harry slowly nodded and looked up at Severus with tear filled eyes.<br>"I-i'm sorry Mr. Snape. I'm such a -" Harry started to say but Severus held up a finger to silence him.

"Don't even try to apologise. It's your damn aunt and uncle who should apologise and believe me, after this, they will."  
>Severus walked up to the front door and banged on it. Once again, he heard loud thundering footsteps except this time it was as loud as an elephant stomping. The door slammed open and a man who greatly resembled a walrus was standing there, purple-faced.<br>"YOU! Get away from my house." Vernon hissed, peeking at the neighbours to check whether they saw what was going on.

Severus just sighed and put his hand up his sleeve to take out his wand. He pointed his wand at Vernon and simply said "Get in. We need to have a rather long _discussion_."  
>Vernon cowered at the sight of his wand and walked backwards, further into the house. Severus stepped in, Harry in tow, and never took his wand off Vernon. Severus pointed in the direction of the sitting room and Vernon stumbled into the room. Severus sat on a couch and Harry sat next to him, staring at his wand.<br>Severus knew asking him questions would make no difference so he cast a silent _Legillimens_ on Vernon. The flashes of images he saw would forever be burned into his brain. Scenes of child abuse flashed by. He saw Harry being whipped, hit and kicked by Vernon. In one flash, he was bullied by his cousin to the delight of Vernon and Petunia. In another, he was hit on the hand and head with a frying pan by Petunia. He cried and they just laughed at him. He mentioned a flying motorcycle and was locked into a cupboard for a week with no food and only two glasses of water. Severus could actually hear some of Harry's bones being broken when they hit him.  
>Severus felt bile rising up his throat as he saw the worst one. Harry was probably only a year younger and he was being dragged up the stairs by Vernon. He dragged him all the way to the bathroom and carried him up and dunked him into a full bathtub. Harry was struggling to get out but Vernon kept pushing his head under. Severus could not take it anymore and he left that disgusting man's mind.<br>"You despicable excuse for a human being. How dare you treat Harry like that? HOW DARE YOU?" Severus had started talking in almost a whisper but he couldn't take it and started shouting at Vernon who just cowered as Severus was still pointing his wand to him.

"You are lucky I can control my magic or you'd be dead right now. Now, I'm going to make some things very clear to both you and Petunia. Speaking of which, where is _Tuney?" _Severus said in a cold, cutting voice.  
>"U-upstairs. With Dudley. I-i'll go get her." Vernon replied, trembling with fear. Vernon did not move but just shouted for Petunia to get down.<br>Petunia ran down the stairs, fuming. She went over to Vernon and crossed her arms, trying to come across as angry instead of scared. It was not very effective.  
>"Ah Tuney, lovely to see you. I feel like I should hit you with a frying pan to show my warm greetings." Severus said, voice dripping with sarcasm and disgust. Petunia blushed furiously at that.<br>"Now, where were we? Ah yes, you are to never lay a finger on Harry again. You are to feed him sufficiently at all mealtimes. He is to be moved to an actual bedroom. You are not to enter his room without his permission. I will be casting a spell on his room to make sure of this. If you don't follow these rules, I will make sure you go through unbearable pain. I shall be coming back tomorrow to check on any injuries Harry might have. Do you understand?"  
>Vernon murmured and Severus glared at him.<br>"What did you say, you walrus of a man?" Severus hissed. Vernon just shook his head and Severus nodded to him. He turned to Harry to find him pale as a ghost.

"W-what is that?" he asked, looking at Severus' wand.  
>Severus sighed. Right. Harry did not know.<br>He looked Harry in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm a wizard, Harry and so are you."  
>"W-what? No. It can't be. I'm just me. Just a useless freak." Harry looked genuinely confused.<br>"Harry, please stop calling yourself that. It's a horrible word and you are not a freak. And yes, you are a wizard. I shall elaborate further tomorrow." Severus said, shaking his head.  
>"Come Harry, I'll put that spell on your bedroom." Severus stood up and looked at Harry who was still staring in shock.<br>"He will not be getting Dudley's second bedroom! He belongs in the bloody cupboard! Don't think you can scare me if your ridiculous hocus pocus." Vernon shouted. He started a full rant about 'freaks' and 'nothing but cowards'.  
>Severus just sighed and shook his head. "Silencio." He said, pointing his wand at Vernon. Vernon's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out and Petunia shrieked.<br>"Come Harry." He repeated and Harry instantly stood up and followed him up to Dudley's second bedroom, leaving them to freak out over the spell. Severus opened the door and quickly waved his wand, redecorating the whole room. It became a red and gold bedroom. Harry stared in awe, mouth wide open. Severus, seeing Harry's expression, gave a smirk and snorted.  
>He walked over to a new small desk and picked up a round black stone. He handed it to Harry whose jaw was still hanging.<br>"If you need me, just whisper 'Potions Master, Severus Snape" and I will come here. Is that understood?" Severus said. Harry just nodded, unable to speak.  
>Severus stood in the doorway of the bedroom and muttered a few words under his breath while tracing the outline of the door with his wand. It started to faintly glow then stopped.<br>" I apologise. I must leave but I will be back tomorrow. Do you need anything before I leave?" Severus asked, nervous about leaving him with _them. _  
>Harry shaked his head then walked towards Severus. He looked up at him and hugged him tightly.<br>"Thank you Mr Snape." Harry said, voice muffled.  
>Severus smiled to himself and patted his back. A warm feeling filled his heart. He had only known him for a few hours but he had to admit, he was already caring for Harry.<p> 


End file.
